Deductions of an Alpha
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: -Career of 12 Verse- Cato would be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, that much he knew not even his partner would stop that...until he saw a boy from 12 volunteer and suddenly everything changed, and he needed to know who this boy was.
1. Reapings and Parades

**Well here it is...i finally wrote it: Cato's P.O.V about the reaping and parade, i hope it meshes well with Glimmer's and the main story. Many people have been looking forward to this-even the ones who didn't read my last story from Glimmer's-i do implore you to do that first u know. Any way i hope you all enjoy this it took me a few hours to work out so tell me what you think.  
**

**A.N This is set in the Career of 12 universe once again simply because i like playing around in there and you all seem to like reading about it.  
**

* * *

**Deduction of an Alpha**

_**Cato's P.O.V**_

I was a killer…I didn't know anything else, ever since I was a little kid that was all I had learnt, sure I knew how to read, how to write and all that but I was a killer, I had been since I had been taken to training for the first time in my life as just a kid. In district two that was the highest form of honor: to be a killer was to be respected, to be a peacekeeper was something to be awed at but that wasn't what I had wanted even at a young age I wanted to be the best: I wanted to be a tribute.

Because in district two if you were a tribute you were the best: you were strong and fierce someone to be feared and loved at the same time: to be a tribute in the hunger games is honorable in every way. So that was why when I turned eighteen and had become the best tribute hopeful in the entire district I knew that it was my time to volunteer. I had watched year after year as other teens stepped forward, one every four years coming back, it was sad to think of but everyone knew whoever would be my partner was more than likely not coming back: I would kill them if I had to.

The day of the reaping I had watched as my good friend Clove was reaped, she was amazing I had seen her in the training room tiny in frame but huge in stature throwing knives with deadly accuracy, she intimidated everyone at the center I would want no other as my partner, so when no one volunteered for her I smirked up at her on the stage now I could have some fun with the games now that my best friend was my partner. When our escort Skyros or something like that was going to announce the male tribute I had stepped forward and volunteered.

"No need for the name: I'm your tribute" I say as I stride pass the peacekeepers that had watched me train and train until I bled for this chance and walk onto the stage to stand in front of my escort who was bubbling with excitement due to my arrogance and confidence. When I looked at Clove she was smirking at me happily and both of us knew what the other was thinking, without a doubt there would be a victor from two this year. When Skyros asked me what my name was I had just confidently replied "Cato D'Anto" and that was how I ended up on the train heading towards the capitol where I would bring pride back to my district.

Clove was just a bundle of energy really, she didn't even care if she won, she just wanted in the games: her uncle had been a victor eighteen years ago and she had been training under him specially for this day, it may have come a little earlier than she had expected but she was just brimming with excitement wanting the train to go faster so that she could be in the capitol already. "Sit down you little energizer" I laugh as Brutus strode in and grinned at me.

I liked my mentor, he had been one of my teachers in the past two years, he had taken me under his wing teaching me all I needed to know of blades and swords, he made sure I was fit and ready to take this step: he was one hundred percent behind me in my endeavor which just made everything that much sweeter. Clove knew that Brutus was behind me and to be honest I don't think she really cared Enborida was going to help her when she met us in the capitol considering she lived there, but Clove wasn't in this for my mentor's favoritism she just wanted to perform the skills she had been perfecting almost as long as I had.

"Hey Brutus, how much longer till we get to the capitol?" I ask eagerly sitting forward a huge grin on my face.

My mentor laughed his chest heaving up and down making him look larger and more powerful "Not for a few more hours but I do have something for you to do" he said motioning the two of us to follow him into a sitting room where a huge screen displayed the Capitol symbol the anthem playing out loudly "Time to scope out your competition and see who your allies are gonna be" he said motioning for us to take a seat.

That's right the tributes from district one would be helping us in the arena until the time came to break apart would appear, I had almost forgotten that. Clove leaned forward excitedly and I had to hold back a chuckle at her: I knew she was younger than me but the way she was acting coupled by her tiny height it made me feel like I was sitting next to a ten year old-not that I would ever say this: I don't have a death wish. The capitol symbol disappeared and the district sign of one came up and I settled down for the revelation of my soon to be allies, when I saw them I had to say I was impressed.

The girl Glimmer who had been reaped just like Clove looked agile, strong and god was she stunning, not that I went for that kind of thing but if the way Brutus went gobsmacked when she strut onto the stage like it could be for no other was any indication she was defiantly going to get some sponsors with that beauty as her weapon. Even Clove gasped at her beauty whispering about how fitting her name was, although I couldn't help but wonder if her name should have been something brighter than just a glimmer because that girl shone.

Marvel: the male was a volunteer and he looked strong, not like me, but his arms looked sturdy and he seemed to have fierceness to him that I saw in Clove like he was a little more than happy to be in the games. That would make him a good ally I could already see the four of us being a good team, if the way the two of them smiled at one another was any sign I could already tell that Glimmer and Marvel were partners in their district just as Clove and I were back in two: they were familiar with one another, and while that may make it harder to kill the other when the time came it made you a more destructive force for the others and that was the burden a tribute must bear.

Once my allies faded from screen so did my attention so I decided to tease my mentor a little over Glimmer and the way he still seemed to be shocked over her. So I lean over and poke him in the side making him turn his gaze over to me a cheeky grin on my face "So the Glimmer was beautiful huh" I drawl making him shake his head in shock.

"Isn't her mentor going to be Cashmere?" Clove asked speaking of the victor of eight years ago who was said to be the most beautiful victor to ever come from one, even more so than Finnick who was a very well-known victor. "Seems fitting for her to be under the teaching of the most beautiful victor of one" she said the awe and slight envy in her voice as clear as day.

It must be hard for Clove to see the girl she would have to fight beside was a beauty none of us had ever seen in district two, not to say that she wasn't beautiful herself because Clove was very pretty but that girl out shone her like a guiding like in the dark she just glowed. It seemed Brutus agreed because he was shaking his head he agreed with my inner thoughts "Cashmere is beautiful there is no doubt about that" he said in shock as the tributes from four faded from view: nothing interesting there. "But that girl…Glimmer she is stunning" he whispered

I laugh and shake my head clapping him on the shoulder "Sounds like you have a bit of a crush" I tease and suddenly my mind skips to the male mentor Glimmer would be under: Gloss the winner from eleven years ago: he was known to be very handsome as well "Hey isn't Gloss known to be handsome as well despite the scar on his face?"

Clove groaned from her place next to me and sagged tiredly "What is with district one: is everyone there beautiful or something?" she grumbled and I laugh softly, she had a point about that beauty mark, most of the tributes that came through district one were in fact very beautiful, Cashmere had been described as gorgeous, Gloss was known as ruggedly handsome-almost as much as Finnick- Marvel had been quite good looking as well with that mysterious but charming air about him like those gentlemen you never expect to meet, and Brutus had pretty much described Glimmer perfectly with his stunning statement: district one tributes always seemed to have the best luck with the gene pool.

I turn my attention back to the screen as the tributes from district eleven fade from view my eyes focusing on the larger of the two: he looked very strong "What'd you think…a threat?" I ask Clove who was watching the screen with narrowed eyes.

After a moment once the district twelve symbol faded into view she shook her head and then leaned back relaxing "Nah…he probably wouldn't know what to do with a weapon if it was put in his hand and he was given instructions" she joked as she watched the screen with little interest.

Not that I could blame her, it was district twelve we were talking about, it would take a miracle for them to become a threat. I watch as well as a girl who looked like she had some experience doing something if the muscle tone in her arms was anything to go by was reaped. I didn't both with her name It had sounded strange though, then a young boy twelve if I'm correct was reaped and I almost felt sorry for the kid, he was tall for his age but skinny and would probably be one of the first to die. I look away and am about to say something to Clove when she let out a tiny gasp.

"**I Volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" **Did I just hear correctly?

My gaze shot right back to the screen and I feel my heart stop when I see that the boy who just volunteered was the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on. His blonde hair was dirty because of where he lived but I could see that shining color beneath the dirt, his eyes glowed a blue I had never seen before and they blazed with a strength that I had seen in no career tribute before. He was beautiful, Glimmer was stunning there was no doubt about this: but that boy could so easily be her brother he was like an angel.

I glance back at Clove who was staring at the screen in awe, her eyes never leaving the boys muscular form as he strode up onto the stage not once wavering in his steps: he wasn't afraid y the looks of it and that made him powerful-not that his build hadn't made him look that way. "He's…beautiful" Clove whispered and I felt a burning erupt in my chest: something I had never felt before almost as if I was angry at Clove for thinking that way about him that way.

"**So Dear: What's your name"** the Twelve escort asked kindly as if she was proud of him stepping forward-and considering she was in district twelve and from the capitol she probably was.

I look at the boy closely waiting to hear his voice waiting to hear if that was his flaw if his voice was ugly. **"Peeta Mellark" **when the boy spoke I felt my heart pound at the beautiful smooth honey sound that came from his mouth: his voice was heavenly. Peeta…he was perfect, so much like a career it was scary: he could be one and we wouldn't even know it, but he was the first volunteer and that was something to take notice of. District twelve just got their miracle.

After I saw Peeta everything just passed in a blur, Brutus telling me and Clove to keep an eye on him was filed away: I and planned to do so any way so that wasn't too hard to do, meeting our prep teams and stylist is just a big blur to me, I can't even remember their names if I was being totally honest with myself, I do remember being pluck, ripped and prodded until my freak of a stylist walked in with a bundle of golden robes and shining metal chest plat and hat. When he dressed me up like a Greek god or maybe Olympian warrior I had to admit that I looked pretty good from where I was standing, I looked strong and unbreakable which I knew would look good to my sponsors. Meeting back up with Clove I had to grin when I saw how good she looked, just like Athena the goddess of justice, only a lot more fierce if I was being honest with myself.

Then we meet district one, Marvel had escorted Glimmer over to us like she was a princess, and in her beautiful purple shining feathered gown I could easily think of her as one: in fact she was more stunning in real life than she had been on screen at the reaping. Marvel despite where bright purple and feathers looked handsome just as expected the purple complementing his skin tone and making him look like he just stepped off the beach. "Hello…District two" he said with a wide grin which made me nod back.

Glimmer smiled at me kindly and I wanted to shake her for being here: no one as pretty as her should be in the games: she would be working as a model or something practical. But then she shocked me by taking my hand and kissing it: a sign of submission this early "Marvel and I will help you win" she whispered against my skin just loud enough for Clove and I to hear making her tense up. Had they already decided they would be the duo that would know they would die from the start.

"What?" Clove asked bluntly as Glimmer stepped back and linked arms with her partner giving us both a flirtatious smile that was sure to capture all the attention of Panem.

"Marvel and I can't win" she said just as bluntly only her voice was like music to my ear-I may be gay but she was one hell of a woman that was for sure-"More than that…we don't want to win" she whispered.

This time I understood I could see the way the two of them stood so close they were touching, how Marvel caressed her hand in his own and their smiles at the reaping had been so intimate they couldn't be anything less than lovers. Clove must have understood as well because her smiled turned sad and she was nodding softly "Okay…thank you" she said and Glimmer's smile turned into a megawatt powered one that I swear could power the capitol if the light was directed into the energy line.

The two district one tributes floated way with the grace that I had worked years to even get even a sliver of and then I helped Clove up onto our chariot. I was about to jump onto our own when I felt my heart stop in shock at the sight of the figure walking through the crowds in his black jumpsuit which sparkled in the light like a black jewel. It was Peeta; it could be no one else, his stylist walked beside him chattering happily and when Peeta smiled and laughed with her I swear I almost died: it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Cato…hello earth to Cato!" I hear Clove calling my name and quickly pull myself up onto my chariot trying to ignore the sight of the district twelve volunteer shining in the light like a gemstone.

I managed to ignore Peeta and his chariot up until it was his turn to come out to the parade and he was on fire. If I had thought he looked gorgeous before when his suit had just reflected his light then he was magnificent when the flames licked at him making him shine like a god, almost as bright as Glimmer who shone just like her name suggested. When he pulled up to a stop I turned back to look at him which turned out to be a bad thing because my eyes connected with his and I found myself peering into his sapphire blue eyes and I swore the chariot disappeared from beneath me.

Then the moment was over and we were being too pulled back towards the entrance and once again I was Cato the brutal fighter for the capitol who was watching me happily. When we were finally allowed to step down I was swarmed by my team of stylists, mentor and prep team, but eye eyes weren't on them, they never were: I was not enchanted by the blonde standing only a few meters away who was laughing with his escort once again. He sounded so carefree and charming I wonder what it would be like to talk to him.

Almost as if my thought had reached him Peeta turned his head to look at me and once again our eyes locked, only this time I didn't lose my breathe I was instead filled with a heat, I needed to talk to him, just to make sure he knew who I was. "I'll be back" I said over the top of my escorts screeching and take a step towards Peeta.

I had no idea what I would say, none at all, I kinda figured that I would end up making it up as I went along but no one had ever said I wasn't charming in my own way, I just wanted to have that smile directed at me even for a moment as stupid as it sounded I was infatuated with the boy and I hadn't even spoke two words to him. But unfortunately Peeta was then pulled away by his mentor something about their apartment and I was going to run after him when suddenly Glimmer appeared by my arm and linked them through one another turning me back to where Clove and Marvel were waiting.

"You'll get your chance to talk to him tomorrow" she said cheerily although her eyes told me that she wanted to speak to the strange tribute from district twelve almost as much as I did. "Until then come to the after party with us: maybe you'll attract some more sponsors" she said happily breaking away from me and moving over to Marvel who took her and gave her a graceful twirl.

Watching the couple I smirk and trade a glance with Clove who was smiling at them happily-and a little enviously, not that I could blame her, Careers only get that kind of attention once we come back from the games. So with a sigh I offer her my arm with a sigh as if it was painful for me to do "Well I guess Clove and I could spare a little time together" I say making Marvel grin at me and then link arms with Glimmer and lead the way like true District one tributes.

I may not have gotten my chance with Peeta tonight: but I do have two days of full training and then the day of the individual sessions: I'll get him at some point and then I'll see if my little infatuation was meant for something and if he truly is the miracle of twelve or if maybe he was meant for something greater…like a pack.

* * *

**Here you all go...did you like it?  
**

**I was thinking that my next one should be from either Clove or Cato's p.o.v about the training room days.  
**


	2. Throwing Weights and Training

**Alright I wrote this second chapter because so many of you wanted to see what Cato thought of Peeta's little strength demonstration, i also included how Cato was beginning to feel about Clove liking Peeta a little more than she should in his eyes, i tried to line this chapter up to chapter six of my main story as well as i could but some of it might be off I'm not sure. Thank you to everyone who has been reading the main story: this side fic and of course Glimmer's side P.O.V-i do plan on adding to that I'm just not sure when i want to make her view of things should come into it once more. i also plan to do one for Clove about the bloodbath and how she felt about being saved by Peeta and their bond. **

**Once again thank you: and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Of Weights and Missed Chances**

_**Cato's P.O.V**_

When I woke up for the first day of training I swear my head was trying to kill me and my eyes were so dry I couldn't blink without them stinging, I had only fallen asleep three hours previously after getting in with Clove from the after party of the parade where I had laughed it up with Capitol game-makers and peacemakers who were going to try and put me through hell today. I had tried so hard to try an forget Peeta and his startling blue eyes but it had been impossible, he had haunted me the whole night and when Marvel and Glimmer had danced off drawing attention to their beautiful forms even when just gliding from the party to the training center I had felt my thoughts get swamped with musings of Peeta.

Clove hadn't been much of a help either, in fact when I had voice any of my thoughts about the handsome tribute from district twelve she would just blush and mumble something about how she thought he was interesting and then get a strange look on her face, it was almost as if she had taken a liking to him as well. I hoped she hadn't because if she had…then that might cause just a few problems between the two of us, I loved her: she was like a little sister to me but I had never liked to share and if it turned out that we both liked the strange volunteer from twelve then something might be a little tense between us.

By the time I had pull myself up and changed into my training clothes, I could hear Clove bounding around in the dining room happily talking to Brutus about how excited she was to show everyone her skills, Enborida was nice enough but she seemed bored with the whole mentoring thing and spent less time with my partner than Brutus did so I had a feeling that my mentor would end up taking the smaller tribute under his wing as well because while I was his favorite to win he had a soft spot when I came to girls and he would never let someone like Clove go unnoticed. Striding out of the room I greet my team and then grab Clove by the arm yelling over my shoulder that we were going training.

Surprisingly when we reached the training level I was shocked to notice that Glimmer and Marvel had reached it before us and were in deep debate over something, I frown and exchanged a glance with Clove, we both like the district one tributes: the fact that they had already told us they were willing to die for our victory helped that, but I really liked Marvel he was funny and generally a cool guy to get along with and Glimmer was just so kind and caring that I was surprised that someone like her had even gone into training at all because she just didn't act like a career at all-although I could only guess that I would see what she was really made of today.

"Hey…trouble?" I ask as Clove and I made our way over to the beautiful duo-like seriously how could both of them still look so damn perfect dressed in training gear: was there something in the water in district one or something?

Glimmer sighed and crossed her arms across her chest as Marvel rubbed his forehead both of them looking frustrated and stressed "Not really…perplexed more like it" he supplied as Glimmer rolled her eyes at her partner's word choice: she obviously didn't agree with what he had just said.

"Seriously Marvel he crumbled a marble statue with his bare hand" she grit out making me stare at her in shock: who the hell had the strength to do that without breaking their hand? Glimmer obviously had noticed my look because she bit her lip and sighed "When Marvel and I were heading back to the training center last night we met Peeta sitting out the front all alone" she supplied.

I felt a wave of jealousy flare through me for just a moment: why did they get a moment with him while I had missed out: karma must hate me or something. But I push that aside and look at my new allies sternly silently telling them to continue. "Well…I didn't think anything of it first but there was this broken statue which hand been crushed, and when Peeta waved I noticed that his hand was covered in dust…and not like if he had just put his hands all over it but more to the fact that his knuckles were red and covered in it…like he had punched it" Glimmer finished softly as other tributes filed into the room one by one.

Peeta had destroyed a statue with his bare hand…no way that kinda strength just didn't exist, not even I could do something like that without breaking my hand "Alright…each of us will keep our eye on him today" I say as if it was a chore to do, but I had a feeling I would have no trouble watching him at all. I turn and look at Glimmer taking in her form noticing the muscular arms, she obviously had some training with long distance weapons: probably a spear or javelin they are district one's specialty "You any good with a bow?" I ask as I figured that Marvel was the spear thrower out of the two of them.

Glimmer shrugged and looked down at her hands biting her lip "I guess I'll find out won't I" she said and I smile happily glad that she had picked up on my subtle order, Glimmer was a lot smarter than I would have given her credit for, and it was a good thing to know.

A few more minutes passed and Marvel and Glimmer began talking to one another about possible threats as more and more tributes filed in, and I soon learnt that along with her beauty Glimmer had a quick mind and had already made quick mental notes of the other tributes and had decided that out of all of them only Thresh was a physical threat while the girl from five was a tricky tribute and could probably survive the games by hiding out if she wasn't tracked down. The elevator made a chiming noise once again and I turned to see who was joining us and drew in a shocked breath when Peeta strode out in his training uniform.

When I took in his muscular form and how the suit clung to him like a skin making his arms look strong I almost fainted from shock: he was gorgeous and it was totally unfair, everyone else but Glimmer and Marvel looked like science experiments and he and the two beauty's from one looked like they were modelling the latest training fashions how the hell did that work? I watch as he looked over in our direction and had to fight to urge to wink at him: I didn't want to scare him off. Throughout the whole speech the head instructor I couldn't tear my eyes away from Peeta and neither could Clove, I could see that my tiny partner liked the district twelve tribute what with the way her eyes lingered on his arms a little too long or peered at his face with a slightly dreamy expression on his face: yep without a doubt Clove liked Peeta and that didn't sit well with me.

"He's still gotta die" I whisper in my partners ear making her grow still and turn to give me the evilest look I had ever seen her give me before-and I had gotten a few of them since we had started training together.

Clove snorted and crossed her arms over her chest not looking my way "You're a jerk Cato" she hissed and I winced at the tone she used with me: unless I could somehow make everything right between us soon things were going to be very awkward when we returned to the apartment that night: not something I wanted Brutus to deal with.

The trainer dismissed us and I stop Clove from walking off and drag her towards the climbing station that Peeta and his own district partner were heading towards and look her in the eyes "Look he's just another tribute no matter how cute he is!" I say softly but as seriously as I could "He's still got to die…but maybe we could make it as painless as possible" and somehow I don't know if I'm trying to convince myself or Clove because at this point I had no clue.

But I knew that Clove had understood what I was trying to say because she nodded sadly and looked over at Peeta longingly for a moment before looking towards the training exercise which she was next in line for. Marvel was behind me talking to Glimmer who I could only guess was right behind him and I knew that by doing this first we were going to set the bar high, I could only hope that Peeta noticed me at some point as stupid as it sounded I wanted his attention. When Clove was called up I watched proudly as she scaled the climbing rope with no problem her light weight body allowing her to make more movement than the heavier tributes like myself weren't going to be able to do: when I was called up I used my strength to pull myself up as fast as I could until I was over the rope and waiting with Clove as I watch Marvel slither up the rope like a serpent-it was little scary to be honest and when Glimmer climbed the rope I felt my respect for the girl raise just a little.

I knew that the blonde had some grace what with her being a dancer and all that but the way she climbed she looked like a natural almost as if she never touched the rope at all even dismounting the rope with a flip where she landed crouched much like a cat earning an impressed clap from the trainer. After the rest of us were done I stand aside and watch the other tributes try to scale up the rope laughing freely when they fell from the height, but when Peeta stepped up to the rope I was shocked when he scaled the rope with as much ease as Clove with almost as much Grace as Glimmer only jumping off the rope and onto the platform with ease.

Looking over at Glimmer I nod and the two of us follow him over to the dodging station and watched as he breezed through the blindfold station not getting hit once before letting myself get blindfold and following Peeta's lead tried to get through the training without being struck…only problem I got struck, Glimmer luckily had more luck with the training and merely danced around the trainer in a style that he obviously could track and by the end of the exercise we were all passed on as acceptable where we then moved onto the attacking side of things where Clove and Marvel were already getting ready to have a go at it and probably making the instructors work up a massive sweat as well.

Peeta much to my surprise got past this part very quickly: disarming the man in three easy moves before he wandered over to the agility instructor while me and the other career's headed to our specialist areas: might as well start with the intimidating part of my job as leader so I pick I a beautiful crafted sword and grin happily before turning to the dummies while all I could think was that this was going to be fun and then I struck out and beheaded a nearby model holding in my laugh simply because I don't want to seem like I was crazy: I wasn't that chick from district four.

I could hear the agility instructor praising Peeta an hour later and I look over at him to see how tired the instructor looked and how unaffected Peeta was, once the object of my attentions-and probably affections-had wandered over to the camouflage station I wave Glimmer over who was frowning at the bow like it was purposely mad to piss her off and then walked over to my side a questioning look on her pretty face "Tell me…how hard is the stamina course?" I ask wondering if the pretty blonde had taken time out of the archery class to try it out.

Glimmer shrugged and leaned on the bow causally with an air of indifference about her as if she couldn't care about the state of the weapon-and if the amount of trouble she was having trying to shoot properly was anything to go by the she probably didn't. "Dunno…been kinda busy" she said dryly and I have to grin at the not so hidden barb that the blonde shot at me: when Glimmer wasn't acting like a princess or some damn ethereal goddess she was really funny.

"You think doing one for an hour should make you a little more winded than he looks" I ask throwing my hand out and pointing directly at Peeta who just so happened to look up in time to see me pointing at him. "Because he looks pretty damn find for someone who's been jumping and dodging for the last hour doesn't him?"

The district one tribute looked over to him and nodded slowly "Yeah…he really does I think we should keep an eye on him" she said seriously her eyes roving over him closely and I could already tell she was probably finding out as much as she could from just that one look as she could.

I nod and the two of us wander back over to the archery station where I got to be high amused by how frustrated Glimmer was getting with the weapon, it was funny how a career like her couldn't hit a still moving target at all but after some time we were called to lunch and I sat down with my food with the other career's listening to their days before I put my cup down with a bit of force making them all fall silent and peer at him in confusion. "Glimmer and I have decided that Peeta needs to be watch…closely"

Marvel nods and then looks over at Clove who was nodding as well "Yeah I think the same thing with Thresh I overheard he was going to go to the weight station earlier: might be a good idea to scope out the guy's strength" he suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay Clove stick close to twelve, Glimmer at least attempt to get that bow down…Marvel you're with me" I said as we stood up from the table finished with the meal I hadn't really even tasted.

I watched as Peeta and his partner moved over to the stealth station and then grinned at Clove when she bounded over to the Bo staff instructor who was just within hearing distance with the stealth course, of course Clove would want to train while being a spy: I had never known that girl not to want to train: ever! I chuckle once again and go and stand by Marvel who is watching Thresh talk to Aurion the weight instructor who looked extremely happy to have someone like Thresh to test weights on. I could tell that Peeta and Katniss- I think that's her name-had done something really awesome at the stealth station because people were cheering and clapping for them. I was about to turn around and look at what the strange boy from twelve was doing when Thresh finally selected a weight: seventy five pounds.

One would think with the huge bulk on his body that Thresh would be able to carry such a small weight like that with no problem what so ever but when the dark skinned tribute picked it up and struggled with it I had to hold in my snigger: so not a threat. "Wow would you have thought that was how strong he was" I muttered to Marvel who snorted and crossed his arms across his chest a smirk placed on his face.

Our amusement only grew when Thresh dropped the ball all together making him curse and fall over what with the suddenly balance difference, I had to stop myself from laughing at the pitiful sight Thresh made when I see Peeta wander over to him a kind smile on his face. "Hey thanks man: that seventy fiver is a killer" Thresh said once he was on his feet bouncing on his toes and rolling his tensed shoulders.

I watch as Peeta shrugged and then walked over to the weight lifting it easily with one hand making shock run through my whole body: what the hell how did he do that? Peeta wandered over to the rack not full comprehending how silent it had just gotten in the training area or how we were all watching him with total concentration: not that I could blame them what he was doing was totally shocking "Yeah I know when I first began lifting seventy five pounds I thought I'd fall over at the sudden added weight" he said as he placed the weight back. "But it gets easier the more you lift crazy as it sounds" finally Peeta turned around and then froze I could only guess it was because of all the eyes focused on him.

Aurion was practically beaming at the blonde from district twelve and I was ready to admit defeat hen Glimmer came over to me and gave me the I told you so speech: I fully deserved it, and I hoped I never did again. "Hey…how about some training?" he asked his voice weak and a little taken aback which made me want to scoop him up into my arms and hide him away from everyone.

After that my shock just grew as Aurion then proceeded to get Peeta to throw weight after weight across the room until it was time for Peeta to throw the large weight: the one hundred and fifty. Deep down I didn't know it the other boy could do it, I had been watching him closely and I could easily see that the weight had begun to get heavier and heavier and I had even watched Peeta struggle with the last one he had handled. But then much to my surprise Peeta hauled the weight over his shoulder where it crashed into the spear case shattering it and making several of the weapons fall to the floor with a loud crash: Peeta had done it: he had just thrown one hundred and fifty pounds like it was nothing.

Before I could stop myself I start clapping for Peeta and the effort he had just given us: that was beyond amazing, never before had I seen anyone do something like that before: not even at the academy that I had trained at for most of my childhood had anyone been able to do something like that before. When Peeta looked over and locked gazes with me I find myself locked in by his beautiful blue eyes that were shimmering with the excitement that I could only guess was coursing through his veins, when I looked into his depths I didn't see a baker from district twelve who was here because he was a self-sacrificing man: I see a boy who had the ability to kill with skill and ease, someone who would crack a person's skull with one hand and be pleased about it: I see a career tribute, I see someone of equality with me.

Smirking happily I clap a little louder and then inclined my head in his direction showing him that I approved and then I looked over at Clove who had awe lighting her eyes and a big smile plastered on her face and I felt that trouble that had been in my stomach earlier settle back into the pit I had made for it: this was going to be a bit of a problem I could already see. But before I could say anything Glimmer was at my side her eyes roving over his form tightly "I think we have a new contender" she said in a smug voice and I feel myself nod.

"We have to get to know him better" I say clearly and look over at Clove and Marvel who were both nodding "Who knows maybe our pack will grow by one" and deep down I really hope that was true because while I knew he would have to die in the arena I couldn't help but want to get to know Peeta better, I wanted to be around him and find out what made him so full of light: what made him so…Peeta.

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**


	3. Envy and Hopless affections

**Right well i wrote this chapter because all of you loved my last one so much: you all liked the first half of the training from Cato's P.O.V and you all seemed to want to see the second day from his view so here it is. I do plan on doing a tear jerking fic about her affections for Peeta towards the end of her life and of course her death because a lot of you seemed to want that when she died in the main story: but i don't want that to be it so do you have any ideas of where to start with her P.O.V?  
**

**The first Chapter of Portia's P.O.V should be up within the next few days, Glimmer's P.O.V is going to be a bit slow because i need to find the best place to write her P.O.V from, i was thinking the next chapter should be the night they got there marks and she found out she and Marvel wouldn't have to die but I wasn't sure if that was too much of a jump?  
**

**Envy and Hopeless Affections  
**

_**Cato P.O.V**_

Peeta was strong, stronger than me or Marvel, he could easily take anyone of us career tributes out with little to no trouble whatsoever and while that should scare me and make me look at him as a threat I couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time I thought of the strange tribute from District twelve I didn't feel anything but pure excitement as I remember how easily he tosses around the weights the previous afternoon. When Clove and I had arrived back at the apartment that night Brutus had pulled me aside and told me to find out everything I could about the boy try and get him to join the careers.

Apparently there were rumors and stories going around that young Peeta was hiding a few more skills than just his amazing strength and was now being known as the 'Career of 12' which for some reason drew a smirk to my face every time I thought of it, maybe it was because if he was a career tribute then we had a bond that wasn't there before. Shaking off my thoughts I entered the training room and find Clove and Glimmer muttering to one another near the swordsmanship area making me grin at the picture the two deadly but beautiful tributes made: it was like day and night when they stood next to one another.

Marvel must have been hanging out for me because he suddenly appeared by my side with his ever present smirk on his face. "Morning" I greet as we fell into step with one another.

"You get the 'recruit twelve into the alliance' lecture last night?" my ally asked me in amusement his eyes dancing with the mirth that I had never seen Marvel be without not even for a moment-like seriously was he ever upset?

I nod as we reach the girls who happily greeted me: Glimmer of course with her kind smile that made me want to just hug her and keep her safe and Clove a little shyly which why new wasn't that strange: ever since Peeta had proven himself to us the previous afternoon things had become a little awkward between the two of us mainly because of Peeta himself. I knew Clove liked him and that was rare enough as it was, Clove had only ever liked two guys to my knowledge: one of them had died in the games two years earlier and the other hadn't liked her back and now…well if she liked Peeta I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Yeah Brutus told me that Peeta could be the turning point in these games" I say softly, there weren't many tributes around but it was ingrained in me from a young age to never let anyone but the people who needed to know your plans over hear what you say.

Clove was about to open her mouth and say something when suddenly she fell silent and gaze towards the entrance of the door a faint blush covering her cheeks, I glance over and feel my own heart begin to beat faster when I saw that it was Peeta: and he was looking right over to us. I was going to call out to him when he began scanning the room his eyes focusing on the knife throwing station a pleased smile spreading across his face making a feeling of dread settle into the pit of my stomach: why did that not seem like it meant good things for me. Peeta looked back over to us only this time his blue eyes weren't gazing at me or even Glimmer but instead had focused in on Clove who seemed to stand a little taller when she noticed this as well.

When Peeta motioned with his head to the knives I felt anger bubble up in my veins, what the hell was he playing at? But before I could say anything he was striding towards the small weapons and Clove was following him with curiosity lighting from her features. I edge closer to where the two other tributes were now conversing and I have to grimace when Clove flirts with Peeta subtly and I wasn't sure if he was really flirting back but he was damn well being nice. The burning anger I could feel flowing through me I ignored when I heard Clove interrogating the other boy while trying to frighten him with her knife throwing skills, I smirk happily when she begins to tell him about how we're all taking notice of him now and waited anxiously for him to reply.

"I'm not a career" this shocked me what the hell did he mean by that? I watch closely as he picked up two knives and looking over them slightly "I wasn't trained to do this, I wasn't trained to fight in the games like you and the others" Peeta turned his attention back to the targets as I stood there trying to make sense of what he was saying.

Of course Clove-being as smart as she was-was able to think ahead and snorted in disbelief at his statement "Are you trying to tell me that you haven't been trained to kill?"

I lean forward to hear Peeta's answer and almost fall over when Peeta's hand snaked out and threw the blades in a lightning fast motion-faster than I had ever seen Clove throw that was for sure where they each hit the dead center of each target. I feel a huge amount of awe flow through me at that which was almost instantly squashed when I see him wink at my district partner before gazing right into her eyes. "Now Clove, I don't believe I ever said that" he said in a smoky voice making me swallow nervously.

That voice was going to haunt my dreams for a long time I could tell, it was amazing I had never heard anyone speak to me or my friends like that only problem…it wasn't directed at me. Deciding it was time to train myself I leave Clove to continue her little play with the boy who had somehow caught my hard to win affections and walked over to the blades and picked one up. Maybe this was what I needed think as I slice the head of another dummy and feel some of my anger flow out of me.

"He doesn't like her like that" I spin around and see Marvel leaning against a dummy I had chopped a part so that it was now armless. I wasn't sure if I was shocked that he was finally away from the spears or if it was because he had been able to sneak up on me.

I cock my head to the side and give him a questioning glance which made him chuckle the sound making me want to ban g my head on the nearby wall at the perfect pitch: seriously I wanted to know one thing that my two district one tributes had goddamn wrong with him because so far I couldn't see a damn thing-except maybe that Glimmer was having trouble with the bow. I look back up at Marvel and give him a dry look which made him stride over and turn me so that I could watch as Peeta swept Clove off her feet and pin her down with the Bo staff his face focused and the entire flirtatious demeanor now gone.

"Peeta…he doesn't like Clove not like the way you think" he said making me give him a look of disbelief: did he not see all the flirting with the knives? "Clove likes him that's for sure…but he kinda reminds me of how Glimmer was with the other boys when she caught their attention, she flirted with them but she told me she loved me the entire time" he said making me look back at Peeta who was listening to the instructor intently as Clove caught her breath and stared after the handsome blonde with a blush on her cheeks.

I shrugged and then flip my blade in my hand signalling to my 'friend' that I wanted to get back to training "Yeah okay…I'll take your word for it" I said spinning around to bury my sword in the dummies stomach grinning at the satisfying feeling.

"Think of it this way" Marvel said picking up a blade himself and then putting it back down when he found he didn't like the feel of it in his hands: that was something I had noticed in fighters who rather weapons like the spear or the bow: they hated blades and the like. "I'm still with Glimmer and since we got together she hasn't so much as glanced at another guy" he teased and I sigh giving him a measured look.

I knew this was true because while Marvel had never told me how long he and his beautiful district partner have been together the bond they had was so strong that I was like a shining beacon for me to gaze at enviously, so I could only assume that the one person who knew what they were talking about when it came to relationship was Marvel himself. "Yeah I guess" I mutter pulling out my blade and walking over to a new set of dummies intent on distracting myself.

An hour or so passed and I looked around for Peeta and was secretly more than a little pleased when I noticed that he was no longer near Clove who had once again crawled back to the knives, but I was shocked when I saw Peeta standing with Glimmer the bow held lax in her grip as he tried to explain something. He stepped forward and took the bow from the blonde and took the shooting position which was actually slightly different than the one I had seen Glimmer using the last few days. I sneak a little closer so I could hear what he was saying "Use the corner of your mouth as an anchor for the arrow. Then take a deep breath and only release after the exhale"

I watch in total shock as Peeta showed Glimmer exactly what he meant and let the arrow fly hitting dead center with just as much skill as he had used with the knives earlier that morning. Glimmer seemed just as shocked as I was because she asked him what he had done, when he gave the blonde back the bow and began fixing her position I couldn't help but feel another flare of jealously despite how much I knew how in love Glimmer and Marvel were. Peeta helped Glimmer with her stance and then stepped back allowing her to take a shot, and much to my surprise she hit the center just next to Peeta's own shot. Glimmer squealed in excitement and leapt into his arms happily making me sigh and walk away: seriously the girls in my alliance were way to touchy feely although I didn't see Peeta making a big fuss of it in fact he had been smiling happily when she had: oh great.

By the time I was finished brooding over the effect this one boy was having on me I was shocked to notice that it was time for lunch and Glimmer was already dragging Peeta towards our table making me sigh: this was going to be fun I thought as I saw Clove brighten at the sight of her crush being pulled towards her. I strut over just in time to hear Glimmer gushing about her new found bestie- seriously how did Peeta make friends so damn quickly?

"He taught me how to shoot the arrow, I can hit the center now Marvel how cool is that" the blonde said happily to Marvel who was watching her with rapt attention that made the fact that the two of them were dying for one another-for me and Clove-startling evident and filled me with a slight feeling of guilt.

Deciding that was my queue to make my presence known I walk over to them with my usual arrogance "So you almost mastered it?" I say sitting down in the only spare chair at the head of the table between Marvel and the boy who was the reason I felt like my emotions were beyond my control "Cause I swore yesterday you wanted to break it" when I say this Glimmer glanced down at the table almost in shame at the fact she hadn't gotten used to the weapon straight away which I could understand: for a Career tribute it's like the ultimate failure.

Suddenly Peeta snorted gaining my attention "It's not her fault the instructor wouldn't know how to shoot a bow even if she was given a manual" his voice was bored and it actually made me smirk at his flippancy "I mean she didn't even teach her the right form like seriously as soon as I corrected it she was shooting like a pro" the smile he gave Glimmer was anything but flirtatious but more like a proud smile a brother would give a sister when she did something grand and suddenly that thought made me chuckle in shock at the emotions I had been feeling earlier: I had nothing to worry about with Glimmer none whatsoever.

Peeta gave me a confused look making me smirk at the arched eyebrow he shot my way, I could only guess he wanted an explanation "I'm sorry but considering how alike you to look and how your defending her I would swear the two of you were related"

The two blonde tributes looked at each other for a moment before laughing lightly as they realized how right I was-not that I had really meant what I said but it was a good cover. "Hey maybe I have some long lost blood relative in district one" Peeta said in a mirth filled voice making the others and I laugh at the stupidity of the statement.

The laughter died down after a moment and I noticed Marvel looking at the boy who had gotten so close to his lover so quick and knew he was going to be the interrogator for me. "So Peeta saw you with the weights yesterday. Pretty impressive if I do say so, but a guy's gotta know: how much you think you could throw?" he asked making the entire table pay attention my own especially.

"Dunno…more than that defiantly I mean it was heavy at that point but not unbearable" he said after making some fancy move with an apple which drew my attention to his lips a little too much, I had to focus on other things "To be honest I have no idea how much I can lift but I'm guessing low two hundreds, high one hundreds"

Clove laughed and pointed at me making my smile stretch across my face into one of pure satisfaction "You were right" she said at him before turning to back to Peeta so she could explain "We all thought you'd reached your limit yesterday but Cato was convinced that you could lift a heck of a lot more" she said.

Peeta nodded and then looked over to me inclining his head in a silent salute I acknowledged with a quick wink I wasn't sure he saw, I could tell that he was about to say something more when Marvel leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder his grin shining happily "face "So now that you've spent the morning with the girls you wanna head to the Spear zone after this, put those muscles to use I mean with that kind of force you could easily throw something right through bone" I chuckle at Marvel and his excitement he was like an over eager puppy.

I watch as Peeta quickly followed Marvel over to the spears before turning my attention to the two girls who were talking about their own experiences with the male tribute. "So what you think" I ask casually.

"He's awesome" Glimmer said happily as she threw her trash in the bin before turning to face me and Clove again "Strong and full of promise" she said nodding as if she agreed with her statement.

Turning my attention to Clove I watch as she nodded and then turned my attention to my shorter companion arching my eyebrow in her direction I was wondering just what she thought of him. To her credit Clove wasn't blushing to hard in fact it was hardly noticeable but when you knew her like I did it wasn't hard to notice. "I like him" she whispered softly as she fiddled with her fingers "He's different to the others"

Sighing I understood the hidden message that she wasn't saying, Clove had been hurt a few times by accident and on purpose and Peeta just wasn't the kind of boy to do that and I knew that and I hadn't even spoken to him yet so he was like a dream come true to her: sweet, strong and kind all rolled into one package I can see why she liked him, it was the same reasons I liked him. Peeta made people like me and Clove want to do better, be better he was the light to our never ending darkness he made us feel like we weren't monsters. "I know" I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Guys come here!" I hear Marvel call excitedly and look up to see and eager look in his eyes.

Silently the three of us walk over to him and I cock my head to the side waiting for him to reveal what he was so excited about when he pointed out the dummy that had a spear sticking into the wall through ait making me let out a low whistle "Whoa Marvel I knew you had some strength but that is awesome" Clove admitted impressed with her fellow career that was shaking his head a bright grin on his face. "What didn't you throw it?"

"Nope" he said clapping Peeta on the shoulder "Lil Peeta did, it was so cool it just went straight through like a knife through warm butter"

That shocked me more than I was willing to admit: I knew Peeta was strong but that was insane, I glance back at the spear and then smile at him impressed and a little proud "That's actually really cool" I admit and feel like jumping for joy when I see him blush at my complement.

"Maybe…still I don't think I'm much of a spear thrower" he said shrugging sharing a grin with Clove who winked at him making me feel like growling in annoyance it was like taking two steps back with those two "Once you go knives you can't go back"

Oh great they had a connection what the hell did I have? When Peeta turned away from my tiny partner to give me a pleased grin I formulate a quick plan "Oh really I take that as a challenge" I say as I throw my arm around his shoulder and begin to lead him to my weapon of choice "I mean you basically just told me a sword holds no desire to you" I lower my voice so it was husky and have to hide my pleased grin when he shivered-and not from the cold "That such a beautiful weapon doesn't make you hum with excitement" I hand him a blade that I knew was from my own district and step back motioning for him to have a go with the beautiful weapon.

I shouldn't find the sight of Peeta hacking up dummies such a turn on but I do, as he twirls and spins slicing the unmoving targets I can feel my excitement grow, once he was finished I can't stop myself and begin to laugh at the strangeness of the situation, sure it wasn't the first time I had found a boy attractive but I had never felt this way before not once. "That was good, you're a natural, must be all that work with knives" I tease as I rip the blade from the dummy and hand it back to him and before I could stop myself my next words tumble from my mouth "You would have fit in at district 2"

When Peeta smirks at me I have to stop myself from kissing him then and there squashing down the surge of pure want that flowed through me at the devious expression on his face "So I've seen what each of you can do, how about I see what you can do in my specialty? Come on I trained with each of you aren't you even the smallest bit intrigued at what I have in store"

I didn't like to admit it but I was more than intrigued as to what my little district two native liked the most but I wasn't ready to accept, that was until Clove and Glimmer accused me and Marvel of being afraid to tackle whatever Peeta had in store for us. So we agreed and I nearly died when I saw Peeta drag us over to the stamina course, when he bounced over to the instructor for a moment I almost begin to laugh: it was so typical, Peeta was skilled with weapons that was sure and yet here he was basically telling us he would rather run for long periods of time. Peeta bounced back over to us and Marvel moaned about not expecting him to drag us to something like this making me grin at the district one tribute: he really was awesome I couldn't help but think the two of us would've been best friends without the games in between us.

"You are all great with weapons, that is true you've trained for that but the Hunger Games are also about survival in your surroundings and when your hunting both animal and tribute you need to be prepared for anything which is why I suggest we work through this survival course as a team" he said slowly before locking eyes with me making my stomach flip "Teams will be Glimmer, Marvel and Clove on one and then Cato and myself on the other"

My inner self danced for joy when I heard I would be paired with Peeta, I knew it was stupid and maybe a little childish but I couldn't help but wonder if this meant that he liked me more, on the outside I kept my cool and just stood aside and watched as the other team staggered through the course. The three of them ended up understanding about half way through that it was a team exercise and that they would have to work together but by then I was so amused at their efforts I was holding in a huge amount of laughter. After Marvel and Peeta had teased one another Marvel issued the challenged and it was my turn with just Peeta by my side.

"Listen to me when I'm out there okay: this isn't some battle that can be over in a blink. This course is designed to break you and it wills if we don't work as a team got it?" he said once we were at the starting point and I couldn't help but feel like he was trusting me with something great by telling me this so I nod in understanding and wait for the go ahead.

As I jog through the course with Peeta by my side helping him over fences an climbing frames before reaching down to help him up I couldn't help but wonder why something like this was Peeta's favorite thing to do, although I could see the way it would help in the arena it still wasn't very enjoyable. But then again maybe it was things like this that made me like Peeta: he was different to the boys and girls of district two, he wasn't as rough but he still had that look they all had: he looked like a career he just didn't have the same mindset as them.

He didn't thirst for blood as we did, and that made him light in my eyes-just as I'm sure it did in Clove's-and that made him attractive in more than just the obvious ways to a person like me who had nearly all his light snuffed out as a child. I was so far into my thoughts that as we neared the end of the course I actually tripped on the final obstacle and land on top of Peeta causing us to roll and tumble over the line. When we stopped I was hovering above him peering into his never ending blue eyes just gazing into their depths trying to see what mysteries they held.

Our lips were only inches apart and I knew I wanted to lean forward and capture them so badly; I wanted to take Peeta in my arms and never let him be harmed but before I could close that final distance between us Peeta sat up laughing asking how we did while I just stared after him, when he stood talking to Clove I saw Glimmer looking at me and saw an understanding sad smile cross her face when our eyes met and it was at that moment I knew she knew how I felt about the boy from twelve and for that reason I felt more hopeless then I had before.

* * *

**So thoughts? 3rd chapter  
**

**if so when should it take place?  
**


	4. Binding Marks

**Here is the fourth installment of Cato's P.O.V of Career of 12 which is now sadly completed. This takes place the night the two alliances are created and he finds out he and his pack can all go home. I want to thank all my reviewers and people who have alerted this fic, if you followed Career of 12 thank you for finding the time to follow the side story's it means a lot that you love this verse so much, if you only have read this fic then that is also fine because it means you still read my work and i thank you for that.  
**

**On to the fic.**

* * *

**The Mark That Binds**

_**Cato's P.O.V**_

We're in the games: the same games that I've been training for my whole life, the games I should be intending to win and yet I sit here and watch Peeta gut the strange creature he had taken out earlier, it was surprising to watch Peeta rip open the creature's ribs with such ease at first until I remembered how easily he had thrown around the weights only a few days ago. But the way he scoops out the entrails with ease not even blinking is what really makes me look twice and suddenly I know how Peeta came to be so skilled in the art of killing. There was no academy in twelve like there was in one and two so it had been playing on my mind how Peeta came to be so skilled but now I know: Peeta was a hunter so he must have self-taught himself the best ways to get a kill.

Once the entrails are all gone Peeta hands the carcass to Marvel and Glimmer who put it on the spit while he goes to wash up, I follow him with my eyes as my mind wanders to the moment the two of us had shared the night before. Fate: Did I believe in it? That was what Peeta had asked me and all I had been able to think was that I had to, and I stood by that statement now because meeting Peeta, becoming friends with Marvel and Glimmer that couldn't have just been a chance that we had all volunteered at the same time-well Marvel, Peeta and I had volunteered the two girls had been reaped-because that was too scary.

That moment on the balcony while the other tributes had spun around on the dance floor had been the single most precious moment I had, despite the fact it was like an introduction to our lives as victors I hadn't cared I had that moment with Peeta and what's even more I had kissed him. When I had told him I had fallen for him I knew it would spark something between us, and I knew that I was confusing Peeta because I was more than seventy percent sure that he had some kind of feelings for Clove, but he had kissed me back and while he hadn't told me he had fallen for me either I could take that as a good sign and could only hope that when it came down to it that it was me he chose.

I do wish only the best for Clove really I do because she'd like my little sister but there was just something about Peeta that drew me to him, maybe it was Fate like Peeta said it was but maybe it was something else that drew me to the other blonde. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Peeta had returned to sit in between me and Clove until he spoke. "Hey Marvel you expect the meat to cook by it above the flames?" he said lightly as he leaned back.

Glancing over to the meat I have to hold back my smirk as I notice it burning on the side directly over the fire it was funny to watch but it was even funny to watch Marvel flail to save the meat before it burned terribly. After that we all settled in a strange silence: I could only guess that half of it was because in two weeks only one of us will be left and that kinda put a depressing spin on things. Despite how well I got along with my pack it was always hovering over our heads that only one of us was going to get out. By the time the food was cooked through and then served I couldn't help but wince when there was nothing left, if that was as large as the animals got in here our pack was going to have it hard if we decided to hunt for our food.

"I'm gonna have to hunt again tomorrow" Peeta muttered as he handed me my share of the food.

"I noticed…it was really small after you finished cleaning it" I say hesitantly before taking a large bite from the meat to avoid looking in Peeta's eyes. Things weren't exactly awkward between us anymore but they weren't awesome and it was making me feel a little self-conscious: which wasn't something I could really afford to be at this point in time.

The anthem played in the arena catching my attention along with the other members of the pack and I looked to the sky to watch the faces of the dead tributes shine in the sky bright making me grin: I had done that, I had killed them and sure I had help but that was the whole point of the pack right: to kill as many tributes before I had to kill one of them. Once all the fallen tributes had all been shown I was ready to turn back to my meal when the suddenly voice of Seneca Crane made me pause in my actions.

"Hello tributes…how was your first day in the hunger games" I felt like rolling my eyes at the stupid question because seriously how did he think it went: we came we killed now we were resting nothing else to it. "President Snow has finally decided to reveal his little surprise and I must say it's going to change the games as we know it"

Swallowing tightly I watch as Clove takes Peeta's hand out of the corner of my eye and push down the spike of jealously that flared through me when I noticed him give the girls smaller hand a gentle squeeze . "Because of how fast our tributes were killed out this year, the President has decided to be generous because of the great show you have given us" knowing that something big was about to happen I find my own hand reaching for Peeta's and give it a squeeze silently conveying how much I needed him as an anchor at that moment.

Through my mind I kept running terrible situations around and around as if one of them might come true when in reality I wanted none of them to come true. "Two Alliances will be created, these will be noticeable by the marking that will appear in the place where your tracker was injected, this is no longer a kill all the tributes game: it is a game of pure survival: only one alliance can win, but more than winner can be made: so long as they are all from the same alliance and they are standing by the end of the games in thirteen more nights" I feel my jaw drop down in shock and despite the fact I know I must look like an idiot the only thing that I understood was that if fate was one my side then I wouldn't have to kill Peeta, I wouldn't have to kill my pack at all.

"But to make it fairer, we as Game makers will be making this very hard on you and from this point on you will no longer just have to deal with the other alliance members but the arena itself: that it all: happy Hunger games tributes and May the Odds Be Ever in your favor" none of that mattered or at least not to me all that mattered was I wouldn't have to kill Peeta…if I was in luck.

I was going to ask what was about to happen when suddenly a burning pain entered my arm; it was as if my arm was being incinerated from the veins outwards. But I was Cato the Career I would not scream so I grit my teeth and focused on Peeta next to me who was leaning over his own arm as the same pain flared through him. I could only guess this was the formation of the marks as I could hear the screams of the other tributes flooding the arena and suddenly I couldn't help but wonder if the capitol found our pain enjoyable. It took a few minutes but slowly I felt the pain beginning to fade away until it was nothing but a tiny after shock like the pain you get after your burnt: nothing a career couldn't handle.

Glancing around the pack I could see how scared each one of us were for one another and what alliance we belonged to. When I look at my arm I smile at the wold marked on my arm: a wolf a pack animal a great hunter-a predator I liked it. "What marking do you have?" I ask and curse myself for how breathless I sounded.

Peeta was the first to move and hesitantly revealed his own mark to me, when I saw an identical wolf marking as my own marring the flesh of his inner arm I could hold in the laugh of joy I had as I bared my own mark to my fellow pack mate: I could only guess that fate really was on my side today. But all of that joy faded when Clove launched herself at Peeta laughing and pulling him tight into a hug her own arm baring the same mark. I could tell by the way Glimmer and Marvel was smiling that they too had the same marks and before I could stop myself I feel myself slipping back onto the grass to stare up at the artificial sky that the Capitol created for these games: my pack was safe but all I could think about was Peeta, Clove and the strange love triangle that we had got caught up in unknowingly.

I began to think of the life we could all have outside of the games when we won-because we would win-when suddenly Peeta was by my side like a light in the dark making my smile grow even softer: he really just made these games seem a little bit easier "We're safe now: You don't have to kill us" he whispered to me.

Shaking my head I glance over to the other members of the pack and watch as Marvel and Glimmer danced around totally in love with one another and then at Clove who was beaming happily when suddenly I knew that I had to get over everything between that three of us. Peeta was going to make a choice because there was no way I could pull myself away from him and by the way Clove stared at him lately neither was she. "I want you to be Clove's partner" I say turning my attention skywards again and ignoring the looks the other members of the pack were sending me.

A moment passed and I could already imagine the shocked and confused glances that Peeta and Clove were probably giving me at this point but I was too far gone to care. "What do you mean" Peeta asked turning his beautiful blue eyes on me again "Clove is your partner, has been since the start"

That really had to be the most amusing thing anyone had ever said to me but I couldn't find it in me to laugh so instead I give Peeta my fondest and warmest smile "No…you two are best suited for one another, I can take care of myself, but tomorrow when we split up to hunt down the others I want you and Clove to be each others partner you got it?" thinking I might need a little more ammo for convincing the passionate blonde with the fire blue eyes I flicker my gaze over to the two whispering district one tributes and smile sadly "I couldn't break them up…not now that they just found out that they would be able to save one another so please…just do what I ask" I'm begging by now but I couldn't really care less I just needed Peeta to do this and not just for me but for Clove and himself as well.

Peeta must have understood how much it meant to me because he sighed and nodded "We'll stick together out there we promise" he said and before I could stop myself I shot up and wrapped me into a hug. The hug was completely selfish but I needed this I just needed him to be mine even if it was only for a few moments. I lean forward and press my forehead into his shoulder as Peeta's hand wound into my hair making me smile thankfully: that small affectionate move meant more to me than any affectionate moment I had with my previous boyfriends and maybe even my parents. . "We're going to win Cato" he said his voice strong and believable.

"Of course we are. When we do I'm going to take you to district two and show you everything" I say and it sounded like a promise which probably wasn't too far off that bat, I could already picture it now: Peeta walking arm in arm with me, Glimmer and Marvel beside us as Clove skipped ahead of our group as I pointed out the sights for him.

"Sounds like a plan" he said and I could only hope he had a similar vision as my own.

Lifting up my head from his shoulder I meet his gaze with my own and suddenly I'm transported to the moment on the balcony where I kissed him, I was fully ready to do it again when suddenly the fire cracked spoiling the moment and making us jump apart. Peeta pulled apart and moved to Clove talking about their new partnership allowing me to take the time to reclaim my senses and when I had full control over them I begin to move back to them when I hear Clove talking about how she and Peeta were going to take out all the tributes making me snort "Leave some for the rest of us Clove" I say teasingly as I sat down next to Peeta once more.

My feisty district partner must have done something amusing because suddenly Glimmer was giggling and Marvel was snorting in amusement "Oh but where's the fun in that?" she asked sarcastically.

After that we began to talk about tactics until we all decided to crash and go to sleep but I unfortunately found myself with an ill-timed case of insomnia and ended up keeping watch as the others all slept peacefully around me. Peeta was curled up next to me looking totally content and relaxed making me smile happily every time I looked down on him, when I volunteered for these games I hadn't been expecting to find someone like Peeta in fact I never really expected to find someone like Peeta and now that I had I was worried he wasn't going to want me back.

"Need company?" spinning around my eyes lock onto a pair of sparkling emerald ones making me relax almost immediately . Only one person could have those eyes: Glimmer.

Nodding I motion for her to take the seat next to me and the blonde disentangled herself from Marvel's side and came to sit next to me in front of the fire not saying a single word so that a silence descended on us neither uncomfortable or strained. I don't know how long we sat there but it was enough for me to get used to the silence and jumped when Glimmer did finally speak. "That was a real selfless thing you did with Peeta and Clove" she said.

"Well what can I say" I mutter shrugging off the shock that had just overcome me at the sudden spark in conversation that Glimmer had created "I'm all for inner alliance unity" the blonde snorted and arched her perfect eyebrow at me making me shift where I sat.

Glimmer had been forced to play the part of a pretty face but now that I look at her observant face and sharp eyes I knew that she was so much more than that, she picked up on a lot more things than people gave her credit for. Maybe that was why she and Marvel were such a good couple, both of them were good at deception but Glimmer was just scary at how much she knew and wouldn't reveal and when those eyes were directed at you it was a little hard not to shiver. "What?" I mutter looking away as she grinned at my discomfort.

"Cato you are good at a lot of things" she said shaking her head and staring into the fire "But hiding the fact that being separated from Peeta for so long is going to kill you isn't one of them" she said lightly and I was about to protest when she silenced me by lying a hand on my knee and giving me an understanding look. "I'm not going to judge you" she whispered looking over at Marvel who hadn't stopped shifting since she had left his side. "Because if I was separated from Marvel I would probably feel the exact same way…and that Cato is why you're our leader not because you're so strong"

I could only stare at the beautiful tribute in front of me and suddenly I'm so glad that she was going to have the chance to head home and live out her dreams, I could tell just by looking at the beauty that she had not wanted to be a tribute at all so the fact she was going to be able to head home was just something that made me that much happier. "Glimmer how do you and Peeta do it?" I ask shaking my head in pure awe "You're so pure and kind inside and yet you're able to kill and maim like the best of us: how do you keep that light in you?" I ask glancing over to Peeta who shifted slightly in his sleep.

"I'm not sure about Peeta but it's the reasons we kill that keeps me the way I am" she said lightly "I will kill and sure I'll enjoy it but if I didn't do this for a reason: to protect Marvel I think I might lose that light and it's that light that keeps me going" she said before standing up and moving back over to Marvel who I could tell was moments away from waking. "Oh and Cato"

I give her a questioning look making her smile and turn her gaze to Peeta "Tell him how you feel…he might just very well feel the same way" she advised before curling back up with Marvel who instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tight against him.

Smiling at the cute couple for a moment I think over Glimmer's final words and then look down at Peeta and trace a finger over his cheekbone causing him to sigh happily and suddenly I knew what I had to do: I would tell him exactly how I was feeling before he left in the morning and that way when he was gone with Clove he would be able to think about things easier. With that plan in mind I close my eyes and slip into a light sleep only thing was that by the time I woke up in the morning Clove, Peeta and all their knives were gone: the hunting had begun.

* * *

**I can only hope it line up with the main story correctly.  
**

**Thoughts are always kind.  
**

**Next Chapter: Night Peeta and Cato kill district 8  
**


End file.
